


My Broken Heart

by Jenaborenyc



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Complete, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-21
Updated: 2015-05-21
Packaged: 2019-02-23 09:46:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13187499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jenaborenyc/pseuds/Jenaborenyc
Summary: Regina didn't know that she broke Emma's heart when she kissed Robin and be a couple with Robin. Emma kept shutting everyone out in her life and kept harming herself until the pain is gone. (Eventually SwanQueen)





	My Broken Heart

On the rooftop of her apartment, the blonde woman sat down on her picnic chair, drank whiskey straight from the bottle and had her thoughts about the only and one Regina Mills. She remembered the moments when she had her free time with her and their son together at the mayoral mansion since she had arrived to have her duty as a savior. In her times, the blonde woman always defended the brunette woman from the disasters. No matter how many times Emma saved Regina from the occasions as long as they tried to do their best to save the town together by being a powerful couple who have magic and helped their citizens as being a mayor and sheriff. Since her arrival in Storybrooke, the blonde woman started to fall in love with the brunette woman in the beginning when they first met on the porch while Emma dragged their son back home from Boston. In her mind, she remembered the lip scar that attracted her to have a crush on her. But their arguing over the custody of Henry Mills got heated lately until Neverland fiasco. They finally were on the good terms to save their son together while they were in the island with Emma’s parents, Rumple and Hook. 

When the fiasco ended, they managed to get back to Storybrooke safe and parted their ways to be co-parenting on Henry’s living arrangements and dinners for their schedules to have Henry on weekly arrangements. Also, they were on good terms since the Wicked Witch’s fiasco and Emma went into the portal with Hook. Tinkerbell helped Regina to find Robin to be her soulmate because of the fairy dust. Until, Emma and Hook got back from the portal and were welcomed by the people who cheerily saw them again. The blonde woman tried to find Regina again but saw Regina and Robin kissing outside in the front of the diner. It made her heart shatter in pieces. She decided to avoid Regina for weekly, asked David or Snow to drop Henry at the mayoral mansion and hadn’t been talking to Regina lately since she got back from the portal. It crashed on the blonde’s heart when she saw Regina and Robin walking everywhere in the public and their mushy love were official to be a couple. 

For Henry, he watched his adoptive mother with her happiness with Robin and found out that she was falling in love with a forest man who is her soulmate because of the fairy dust. He decided to study on the storybook and found out that Robin is not Regina’s soulmate and it was meant to be her friend to help her out with finding a true happy beginning for his adoptive mother. He researched everything until he saw Emma being a state of broken person, watched her in her actions and found out that she had her broken heart because he realized that Emma was watching Regina all the times when she was hidden away from her. He was feeling bad because Regina and Robin is the couple and everyone knew that they were in love and congratulated them on finding their happy endings together. He decided to make his operation to get their mothers to be together without Robin or some man to interrupt their life. He remembered that he wished that he had two mothers under the roof and have their happy beginnings. He continued to be miserable when he stayed over at his mother’s mayoral mansion with Robin around the brunette woman and had their love in front of him. He couldn’t stand anything to watch them in love and decided to withdraw himself from the dinners and other conversations between Regina and Robin while he was there with them for the festivals, fairs and Granny’s Diner. 

Back to the rooftop, Emma watched the sunset over the town while she was sitting and drinking the whiskey and didn’t hear Henry getting up to see her on the rooftop behind her. In her thoughts, it was whirling bursts of the memories about Regina and it made her feel hurt by seeing the brunette’s face. She didn’t feel her tears streaking down on her cheeks and sniffed once more. She kept watching the sun coming down with the orange sky vanishing to be dark. The blonde woman can’t stop thinking about Regina’s beauty and everything about her. She conjured the black acoustic guitar, put her whiskey bottle down on the table and remembered the chords for the song, Broken Heart by White Lion. She didn’t realize that Henry was there all the times, recorded the song on his phone while she was playing that song. 

In her remembrance of the kissing from Regina and Robin in the front of Granny’s Diner that night, she wailed over her broken heart, closed her eyes with her tears streaking on the cheeks and started to sing out from her broken heart to play that song for the only and one Regina Mills that she had fallen in love with her everyday since the beginning. 

Here I stand, all alone  
Trying to fight the pain from a broken heart  
Why she left me? I don't know  
It really doesn't matter anymore

I thought that love could last forever  
But here I stand lost and all alone

There is life even after a broken heart  
You can fight the pain from a broken heart, broken heart

You start a new day, but not alone  
I'm gonna break away from this broken heart  
I'll meet a woman, I'm gonna take her home  
Where I'll pick all the pieces, start all over again

I know that life will be much better  
I know the sun will shine in again  
Yea, baby, I know

There is life even after a broken heart, broken heart  
You can fight the pain from a broken heart, broken heart

I know that life will be much better  
I know the sun will shine again  
Yea, baby, I know, baby, I know  
There is life even after a broken heart

There is life even after a broken heart, broken heart  
You can fight the pain from a broken heart, broken heart

Oh, there is life even after a broken heart  
Oh, you can fight, yea, yea, yea, yes  
The pain from a broken heart, broken heart

Ooo, ooo, ooo, ooo  
Ooh yeah  
My, my baby

Emma’s heart shattered after she mumbled ‘my, my baby’. She finally opened her eyes and continued to cry over her broken heart for Regina Mills. In her mind, she kept thinking about giving up her life and letting everything go at once. She looked around to find her son standing there in the small distance and saw his tears on his cheeks. She spoke in a muffled tone. 

“Good to see you again, Henry. So, I wanted you to go back to your mom’s and leave me alone for now. Please do it for me. I love you so much.” 

Henry whimpered while he was hearing the words from his birth mother and knew that she is going to do something bad but tried to get her to stop it and drag her to his adoptive mother and he couldn’t watch everything falling apart and decided to stop the recording then ran back to the mayoral mansion to warn his adoptive mother about Emma. 

In the living room, Regina and Robin were on the couch, laying down for a while and snuggling closer. They were much happier to have each other and had stolen kisses when they glanced at each other and smiled widely until the front door slammed loudly. It startled them, they started to feel something’s wrong and saw Henry walking through the hallway and his tears were streaking on his puffy cheeks. The brunette woman was confused at Henry’s behavior and decided to speak up while Robin and she were preparing for other problem but they knew that Henry was withdrawing himself since they were the official couple in the beginning before Emma and Hook were back from the portal. They got up to sit on the couch and gestured Henry to sit on the coffee table then Regina finally spoke. 

“What’s wrong, Henry?” 

“YOU! That’s why it was wrong!” Henry focused on the brunette mother and ignored Robin’s scowls. 

“Henry! Tell me what’s going on?” Regina gaped in shock and spoke in a motherly tone. 

“It’s Emma. Emma…” The boy finally softened his tone and spoke again. 

“What about her?” Robin said. Henry glared at him and scowled. 

“Because she have a broken heart.” 

“What are you talking about?” Regina knitted her eyebrows. 

“Emma is going to kill herself because of you both in love.” 

“What!? Why?” 

“Because Emma love you so much and she decided to let everything go at once. She is giving up.” 

“Emma… she… love me?” 

“YES MOM! She loved you. Since she got back from the portal and told me that she had to find you and planned to tell you but she saw you and Robin kissing. It made her to avoid you every week. Did you remember that Snow or David to drop me off here? That’s why she didn’t want to see you. She’s in pain to hurt herself. I just…” 

“Yes, I remember. Wait a minute, you just what?” 

“I just saw her today. She is on the rooftop at her place. I better show you a recording of her.” Henry shoved his phone and played the recording. Regina and Robin listened to the voice breaking of the song, “Broken Heart”. It made Regina feel terrible to hear the blonde’s voice then looked up at her son who was watching her very carefully. When the recording stopped, Henry continued and closed his eyes.

“Right now, mom I am mad at you because you’re breaking Emma’s heart. Now, you realized now she was singing for you. She is going to give up her happy ending with you and I. But you are with Robin. I can see that you’re happy without Emma. I can’t stand everything to watch you both in love. I realized that I don’t need any father figure and I just wanted two mothers to stay together and raise me in the same roof. Everyday, I come into the kitchen and see you in love with Robin then it always make me to wish Emma were there with you.” He stood up, decided to leave them but paused on his way then turned around to see Regina crying. Robin was there to do nothing but wrapped her in his arms. He continued to speak again in a grave tone to face everything to his mom. 

“I have a question for you. It’s simple to answer it. Who was there to save you all the times from the chaos of wraith, monsters and everything else to protect the town? Robin or Emma? Think about it.” 

Regina slowly realized that she remembered everything from the beginning since Emma saved her from the wraith, monsters and everything else. She whispered, “Emma.” Henry nodded and explained more. 

“Did Robin save you from wraith?” She shook her head. 

“Did Robin save you from the angry mob in the front of this house?” The brunette woman shook her head. 

“Did Robin show you that he knew who you are today and in the past?” The brunette hesitantly thought about it and remembered that Emma’s words were speaking to her once again since she saved her from last time and she once shook her head. 

“Did Emma show all of this in her actions to you in the beginning to the present? Who was dragging me back home to you when you first met?” 

“Yes and it was Emma at the first.” 

“Now, what is Robin to you?” 

“Robin…” 

“He is your soulmate and it was not meant to be because he is a soul and mate is friend. He was supposed to lead you to find your happy beginning. You made magic with Emma when the chaos happened. Were you with Robin at that time when you made magic? No. Emma was always there for you to save you. Only Emma who believed in you and defended you from arguing with Snow and David all the times while they were having a conversation about you. Emma saw you as Regina but not Evil Queen. She is seeing you as a mother, mayor and friend to her. Now, you are ruining her life since you got together with that Robin and you’re ruining my life because you broke her heart and you let her down. She always need you everyday no matter she is around you or not. You ruined my life because you didn’t realize that I always wished that I have two mothers to stay together and share everything since you finally were civil toward her and being friends until few weeks ago. You kept ignoring her and didn’t pay attention what Emma has been doing lately. She was avoiding you, hasn’t been talking to you and shutting everyone even me out. She’s been drinking, moping around in the apartment and haven’t been out from her room. She has been depressing since she saw you kissing Robin. I’m feeling sorry for her because she already gave up her happy ending because of you. I can’t believe that you did break her heart. She’s gone and she is not going back.” Henry was crying while he was speaking to his adoptive mother. He looked at Robin and spoke bluntly to him while Regina was absorbing every words from her son’s. 

“Robin, why are you here with my mom?” 

“Because I love her. You can’t stop me.” 

“Because you found out that she’s your soulmate due of the fairy dust?” 

“Yes, Tinkerbell told us about it and we’re happy that we are together if you like it or not.” 

“No. I found a page and you are meant to be her friend to lead to her happy beginning. You used her as your possession. Is it?” 

“What? I didn’t see a page everywhere.” 

Henry pocketed out, opened the folded page and showed it to them. He continued. 

“See? Emma and Regina are meant to be the happy beginning. You didn’t save my mom since the beginning. Where are you then since she needed you? No. You didn’t save her at all since the beginning. Did you drag me back here from Boston? No. you didn’t. I was thrilled that you’re not my father. I just found out that I had a father but he died in saving Emma’s happy beginning. He always knew that Emma always loved him as the father figure to me but she didn’t love him anymore. He knew that Emma loved my mom since he noticed her actions toward her. I’m happy that Neal finally accepted Emma’s happy beginning to be with my mom. Emma didn’t know yet since Neal told her before he died in her arms. So, what are you to her exactly?” 

“It can’t be.” Regina spoke while she was studying on the picture of Emma and Regina in the backyard with apple tree, in their wedding and Henry was there between his moms and smiling at the camera while the moms kissed each other. She looked up at Henry who was angry with Robin and decided to speak out.

“I love Robin. He’s important because he is my soulmate because –“ 

“Did you realize that Robin saved you from everything and defended you as Regina? Did he show you that he accepted you as Regina? I didn’t think so.” Henry interrupted her explanation. 

The brunette woman realized that Robin was not meant to be her true love. She looked at Robin and studied on his face for while and she noticed that she was feeling different between Emma and Robin. She remembered that Emma was different and felt warmth when the blonde hugged her. She compared to Robin’s warmth and it was opposite. It was safe but it was not warm enough. It’s protecting her but not defending enough. She knew that Robin is not her true happy beginning and looked back at Henry who was waiting for her answer. 

“No, Robin wasn’t. It’s all about Emma. She always defend me when the chaos happened. I’m sorry, Henry. I just realized that Emma is the one who make me feel that I’m always safe and have her love toward you and I. She’s the one who made me feel as Regina. But Robin is making me feel protected from everyone. Oh my god.” 

Regina didn’t know what to do with Emma and Henry in the beginning until she finally had their love for being who she is in the past and the present. She enjoyed the blonde’s presence into the dinners, festivals and fairs even the work too. She finally faced Robin and spoke in the softest tone. 

“What did you see in me?” 

“I see you as Regina.” Robin smiled and gently rubbed on her shoulder. Henry was frazzled with his thoughts about the love from him to his mom. 

“No, I meant, what did you see in me?” Regina shook her head and spoke more deeper. 

“You’re beautiful, amazing and being a strong woman.” Robin knitted his eyebrows and thought everything to seduce her to be his. He tried to seduce with his love eyes. The brunette woman noticed his lust eyes and knew that he just wanted to have sex with her then responded. 

“Do you see me in Evil Queen?” 

“Yes partly but not always.” He shook his head until Regina gasped and knew that Robin is trying to get her as his sex possession. She felt that way since King Leopold was having an advantage of her virginity when she was forced to marry Snow’s father. 

“Oh my god. You see me as Evil Queen?” The brunette replied in a grave tone. 

“Yes, You were a Evil Queen. But I love you who you are.” He rolled his eyes and spoke more softly. 

“Do you want me to be that person?” Regina scoffed and said. 

“No! No. Of course not. Why?” He was stunned and shook his head then pledged to seduce her again. 

“What made you feel when I am here with you?” The brunette narrowed as Henry was. She knew that it was different than Emma’s. 

“I feel happy and I finally have you so I can spend my time with you.” Robin threw his arms toward her and kissed her tough. The brunette pushed him away and felt that kiss was different but it was not same since they first met. She felt so wrong but miserable once again. 

“Will you be here for Henry?” Regina finally had her last question and hoped Robin answered differently. 

“If he stop being miserable and handle with our soul mates.” Robin growled at Henry and spoke in the grave tone to make Henry understand once again to not mess with Robin again. Regina finally saw the true colors in Robin and asked once again. 

“Soul Mates? Not a girlfriend or lover or anything else?” 

“No. I didn’t see you as a girlfriend type or lover either. I see you as my soul mate.” Robin looked back at her and felt softened when he explained about Soul mates. 

“What do you have me in the future?” Regina felt more miserable and knew that Robin was abusing her in the twist words. She felt more possessive to him and pushed her feeling aside away. 

“I just have you.” Robin shrugged, leaned toward her and kissed her once more in the rough side to make Henry shut up. He smiled mischievously at him. 

“Mom, see what he is doing to use you as a sex possession!” Henry gasped and yelled at his mom for looking at his evil smile. 

“No! of course not. I didn’t think you as my sex possession.” Robin stopped and changed his tone and felt more soft to her. 

“Why not?” Regina arched her eyebrow, stood up and spoke out. 

“Because it is not.” He stood up and his hands touched on the brunette’s shoulders then gripped tightly. 

“Robin, tell me a truth.” Regina felt his hands to held tightly and knew that he came harder to get her as his possession and decided to push his hands off from her shoulders and tried to speak again in serious tone. Henry watched him carefully while he was clenching his fists harder and felt like he was going to punch in his face. 

“Fine! I think of you and I want you to have sex with me. You’re different than I thought it was.” Robin finally gave up his outburst and yelled in a serious tone. 

“Oh my god. Robin, get out of here and I never want to see you again from now on. GET OUT! GET OUT!” Regina finally realized that Robin was an asshole and decided to kick him out and demanded him to do it. Robin was stunned and yelled back at Henry.

“You asshole and you ruined my happy ending with your mom. You screwed everything. All the times, you are here with your mom and I always wished that I can kill you with a dreamshade so you’ll be dead by then and I can have Regina with me and raise a new kid then we’ll be together without you or you can be with Emma so I can have my Regina and our new kid.” Regina gaped in shock when Robin was grasping Henry’s shirt and almost threw the boy onto the wall. The brunette woman finally binded Robin with her magic to restraint him from throwing her son to the wall and decided to get Robin out of her house at once. 

“ROBIN, GET OUT!!!” Regina shoved Robin out to the front door and pushed him harder then slammed the front door. Henry was crying while Robin was on his face and yelled at him. He whimpered and decided to run away toward the backdoor then ran away from the mayoral mansion to his grandparents’ place. The brunette woman finally calmed, strode toward the living room to find Henry but he was not there. She yelled Henry’s name and it went into echo in the house. She searched every room and panicked until she realized that she had to do something. The brunette grabbed her car keys and purse then strode out to the car and got in the car. It drove away until she stopped at Emma’s apartment. She knew that Henry would be fine with David and Snow. She got out and looked up at the rooftop then sighed loudly.

Finally, the brunette arrived on the rooftop, saw Emma sitting on the picnic chair and playing on the guitar. She heard the chords and the broken voice from her. It was Me and My Broken Heart by Rixton. Regina realized that it was all about Emma and her broken heart for her. She stood still and waited. It was making her feel miserable when she saw the broken figure on that chair. She slowly walked toward her and heard the blonde’s broken singing. 

All I need is a little love in my life  
All I need is a little love in the dark  
A little but I'm hoping it might kick start  
Me and my broken heart  
I need a little loving tonight  
Hold me so I'm not falling apart  
A little but I'm hoping it might kick start  
Me and my broken heart

Yeah

Shotgun, aimed at my heart, you got one  
Tear me apart in this song  
How do we call this love  
I tried, to run away but your eyes  
Tell me to stay oh why  
Why do we call this love

It seems like we've been losing control  
So bad it don't mean I'm not alone  
When I say

Regina decided to join the chorus with Emma while she was standing near the picnic chair. Emma was not aware that Regina was there and heard the brunette’s voice in a singing tone. 

All I need is a little love in my life  
All I need is a little love in the dark  
A little but I'm hoping it might kick start  
Me and my broken heart  
I need a little loving tonight  
Hold me so I'm not falling apart  
A little but I'm hoping it might kick start  
Me and my broken heart

Maybe some part of you just hates me  
You pick me up and play me  
How do we call this love  
One time tell me you need me tonight  
To make it easy, you lie  
And say it's all for love

It seems like we've been losing control  
So bad it don't mean I'm not alone  
When I say

The blonde woman was startled, kept playing along and stared at the sunset coming down. Regina stood in the front of Emma and gently touched on Emma’s shoulder to know that she is here for her. The brunette felt her heart to be broken when she saw the blonde’s blank face. They decided to sing along. 

All I need is a little love in my life  
All I need is a little love in the dark  
A little but I'm hoping it might kick start  
Me and my broken heart  
I need a little loving tonight  
Hold me so I'm not falling apart  
A little but I'm hoping it might kick start  
Me and my broken heart

Me and my broken heart  
Me and my broken  
Yeah, yeah, yeah

It's just me  
It's just me  
It's just me  
Me and my broken heart

The brunette cried over her heart, closed her eyes and still held the blonde’s shoulder until she gently pulled Emma’s head toward her abdominals then held her tightly. The blonde woman’s head touched the brunette’s stomach, sang softer and played the guitar until the entire song ended. 

All I need is a little love in my life  
All I need is a little love in the dark  
A little but I'm hoping it might kick start  
Me and my broken heart  
I need a little loving tonight  
Hold me so I'm not falling apart  
A little but I'm hoping it might kick start  
Me and my broken heart

Regina leaned down to kiss on the blonde’s head, cried more and gently pulled Emma to stand up then wrapped her arms around the waist tightly. Emma finally let her tears out, felt tense when Regina embraced her and slowly put her guitar on the chair then her arms went to hold the brunette’s neck. They stood still, cried once more and didn’t know that Henry was watching them with Snow and David. Emma’s parents were embracing Henry to their hips and cried together with Henry. The brunette boy was in his broken heart when he saw his mothers there to sing that song. He knew that his moms needed each other and decided to drag Snow and David out from the rooftop until they arrived in the living room and waited. 

Regina looked up at the grey eyes and remembered that Emma had the emerald eyes but it was grey. She knew that the blonde had her broken heart and decided to speak. 

“I’m sorry, Emma.” 

“No. I don’t want to hear it.” 

“Why? I broke your heart.” 

“Yes you did. Why are you here? You should be with Robin.” 

“No. I wasn’t with Robin at this time.” 

“Why?” 

“Because Henry told me that you love me.” 

“I loved you”

“Loved? Why?” 

“Because you are with Robin this time. I let you go.” 

“No, Emma. I let Robin go and I made a mistake to let you go. I regretted it. Please let me come in.” 

“No. I can’t.” 

“Why not!?” 

“Because you broke my heart.” 

“I did. But I’m sorry.” 

“Why are you sorry? For my pity because I didn’t have you.” 

“No. Not pity. It’s me. I am really sorry because I let you go. Henry helped me realize that you always are there to save me. Not Robin.” 

“Finally, you realized that I was here for you. When I was back from the portal, I had to find you and tell you that I wanted to say I love you because I realized that I had feelings for you all the times since we were civil toward each other because of Henry’s sake but it wasn’t until I saw you kissing Robin. You know how I feel? I felt miserable, avoided you weeks and I kept drinking to stay away from the pain. I felt good when I was not in pain anymore. I kept cutting myself with a knife. Did you know that I was in hospital for days and days? Snow and David came to me and stayed with me. Did Henry tell you about my attempted suicide few days ago? Yes, I tried to jump into the water and drowned myself but Hook saved me from jumping into the water. I tried to shot myself in the mouth with a gun until your son, Henry stopped me! I was in car accident few weeks since you became a couple with Robin and Ruby got me out from the fatal car accident. I tried to hang myself in my bedroom until Snow stopped me. I was on suicide watch with my own fucking parents and Henry. I was hurt because I remembered the moment when you kissed him. I cried every night until Snow or Henry held me. David tried to feed me but I refused to eat. I lost weight. I avoided you to be seen. I hid myself away from you. I kept sending Snow or David to drop Henry off at your house because I don’t want to see you. I wished I was dead by then.” 

Regina let her tears out, held Emma’s waist tightly and heard every word from the blonde’s mouth then she felt tense when she heard Henry about stopping her to shoot herself with a gun. She can’t imagine every suicide to suffer Emma’s and spoke in a whispered tone. 

“I’m sorry. I’m sorry. I’m sorry.” She chanted repeated until Emma held the brunette’s neck and cried. 

“I wish I am here for you.” The brunette said. 

“No. You did a lot since I became Henry’s mother.” Emma replied in a softer tone. 

“No. I meant, for your suicides.” Regina shook her head, looked at the emerald eyes once again, the colors was going back to the normal on Emma’s. She was glad that she stayed. 

“Because I told Henry to not tell you.” The blonde spoke in a grave tone while she looked away to the sunset. Regina felt her heart coming up from her throat when she heard their son’s name and stuttered the simple word. 

“Why?” 

“Because I don’t want you to see me like that.” The blonde didn’t look at her and responded. 

“I don’t care. I just want you to know that I’m here.” Regina was frustrated about the blonde’s stubbornness. The brunette gently tilted Emma’s head to look at her and spoke in a mayoral tone. 

“No. you were not. You were here for Robin.” Emma pushed the brunette’s hand away and sneered. 

“NO! I was not here for Robin. I AM HERE FOR YOU!” The brunette growled more. 

“No.” The blonde irrevocability said. 

“Yes, I am. Because I LOVE YOU!” The brunette woman yelled and stared at Emma since she finally fed up with Emma’s stubbornness. She waved her arms widely and finally breathed in a calm tone. The blonde stared with her mouth-hung open then asked. 

“Then why are you with Robin?” 

“I thought that he was my happy ending.” Regina shrugged and spoke in a calm tone. 

“Oh. What am I to you?” Emma demanded. 

“I don’t know but Henry showed me a picture of you and me in our wedding.” The brunette walked slowly toward her and explained. 

“I know. Henry showed me few weeks ago but I told him that I let you go.” The blonde nodded. 

“No. Please don’t leave me.” Regina gently touched the blonde’s hand and held it. 

“What? I tried to give up my happy ending and let you go.” Emma tried to get it off but felt the brunette’s hand squeezing tightly. 

“No. you’re not giving it up. I’m sorry and please let me have other chance to be with you. Please.” Regina pledged. The blonde finally pushed the brunette’s hand off and narrowed her eyes. 

“If I give you a chance then what will you do with Robin?” The blonde crossed her arms on her chest. 

“I decided to end things with him today. He called me to be his sex possession.” The brunette rolled her eyes, explained deeper about Robin and hoped Emma understand. 

“Robin is asshole.” Emma narrowed her eyes and growled. 

“Indeed. But I’m sorry that I realized it was too late to fix everything between you and I. Will you give me a chance?” Regina explained and felt truly sorry. 

“I have to think about it. But not this time.” Emma was feeling anxious but was not sure if she can take it. 

“Ok. I can wait.” The brunette woman smiled sadly and said. 

“Ok.” The blonde smiled. 

“Can I hug you?” Regina whispered. 

“You – can.” Emma hesitantly nodded. 

Regina leaned to hug the blonde with her compassion and felt the blonde’s chin on her head. They stood still while they watched the sun disappearing on the horizon and the sky started to darken. The lights were flickering over the town and even the rooftop’s lights. The brunette woman realized that Emma was her happy beginning, it was worth saving her from doing something bad and won’t let Emma go. She decided to stay with her while they were building their relationship from the scratch until they confirmed to be a couple in a year. It brought them to be together and have their mended hearts to fix everything between them. Finally, they were happier with themselves included Henry. 

Regina knew that Emma is her true happy beginning all the times since the blonde woman saved her life. They were taking one step at a time from the beginning to the end. It would be difficult for her to fix everything but it is getting easier for her to love Emma once again in building her relationship with her and Henry. She was thankful that Snow and David supported their relationship and decided to make her life with Emma and Henry.


End file.
